In My Time of Despair
by AmazingVinyl
Summary: Maya disappears, and now the whole island of Castanet is in total chaos. Will they find her? Will more people mysteriously disappear? Will Molly, Angela, Kasey, and Kevin be suspected because of an innocent visit? Read to find out! This will be a love story; I just don't know who to pair everyone with. Definitely ChasexMolly, though. I suck at summaries. It is T, may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

"Angela, are you awake? May I come in?" Mayor Hamilton's voice outside of my home wakes me from my uneasy sleep. I will my eyes to drift open, and I stand up slowly. I carefully walk to the door, stumbling in my half-asleep stupor. I open the door.

"Good morning, Hamilton. Is something wrong? You seem stressed; come in, I'll prepare some tea." I say, noticing him distressed, I move so he can get in the doorway, and I close the door. I go and start some herbs and water boiling, and finish preparing the tea. I pour two cups and bring them to the table, setting them in front of our seats, and I sit.

"Now, what's wrong?" I ask, concerned for the surprise visit and his tenseness. He shifts uncomfortably, and sips his tea.

What _could _this be about? I already rung the bells of this land, and saved the land. Could the problems with the land be coming back? Did I offend another villager and make them ask for me to be thrown off the island? That couldn't be likely; I'm friends with literally every person on this island.

"There's been a disappearance…" Hamilton speaks out finally, breaking the deafening silence.

"… What?! Who?! What are the details? Dear Goddess…" I exclaim after his words set in. This can't be happening!

"It's Maya… She's been gone since two nights ago, last seen on her way home from the Church, at night. It's as though she vanished in thin air… I had never had to deal with such a situation, so I figured I should go around and let everyone know. Search parties are meeting every day at 8 am at the Church Grounds, and meeting back there at 8 pm. We will divide into groups to search. As of right now, every villager is a suspect; as no one, according to Pascal, has come or gone. Everyone will submit to questioning sooner or later. If you do not show up for questioning at Town Hall within a three day period of being notified, we will come and question you. Well, I'll be going now, Angela… Have a nice day, and thank you very much for the tea." Hamilton explained. He let himself out and I sat there…

Maya… Goddess help you…


	2. Chapter 2

I look at my watch, 7:48. Good, I still have 12 minutes. I've just crossed the bridge into Harmonica Town, walking quickly up to the Church Grounds. Gillis walking up the hill up ahead, so I speed up to him.

"Hey Gill." I say, looking over at the blonde boy who has a blank expression. He doesn't look over, but nods to show he acknowledges my presence. We continue walking in silence, and we make it to the Church Grounds. The turnout was bigger than I expected… Even the wizard turned up! I walk over to him and talk to him.

"Hello." I greet, and he looks at me seriously.

"Angela, I have foreseen things… Do not alert the mayor… I have been wrong before but… I don't think this Maya girl will be the last to share her current fate." He tells me quietly. I nod, about to question further when we hear Hamilton's voice ring out.

"Alright, thank everyone for turning up! Since everyone in town turned up, there are 40 of us. We will all divide into 8 groups, 5 in each group… Wait, who's that coming onto the Grounds?" Hamilton trailed off, looking towards the back.

Coming towards me were… my siblings. Molly, Kasey, and Kevin. They visited the island a lot, not much recently. Kevin was dating Maya long distantly; they talked through letters and on the phone when he wasn't visiting. I'm guessing Maya's family contacted him, to let him know the news…

"Ah! It's just Kevin, Molly, and Kasey… So now there are 43 of us! As I was saying, groups of 8, with 3 getting an extra person. I have divided you all up, so quiet down to be sorted…"

My group is Luke, Wizard, Kevin, Candace, and Chase. We went through the search, quiet and awkward. Even Luke wasn't his usual, 'extreme' self.

After many hours of searching, we all lumbered back onto the Church Ground. By the look on everyone's faces, no one had luck.

"Alright, alright everyone," Mayor Hamilton yelled out. "Did any of you find anything?"

Craig and Anissa stepped forward, with a piece of bloody, pink fabric in hand. It has been ripped off of a dress… Maya's dress!

"O-oh my… Well, where was this found? Was anything else near it that looked suspicious?" Mayor Hamilton asked, in a scared voice.

"We found it in Flute Fields, at the very entrance to Fugue Forest… Nothing else was really near it." Anissa explained quietly.

After some discussion, everyone started to file out. I kind of lingered behind to look for my sister and brothers. Gill did too, and he came up to me immediately.

"I need to talk to you, as soon as you can. Meet me at the Lighthouse tomorrow, at 2. I think that you should come in to questioning instead of the search party, so you wouldn't have to leave your group. Well, have a good evening."

I stare at him for a second, and then nod. He walks away, and Molly, Kasey, and Kevin all come up to me.

"How long has she been missing? We came as soon as we heard…" Molly exclaims.

"Two nights ago, she was walking home. She disappeared in thin air at night, in the middle of town." I explain.

Kevin wasn't really looking at me, but I could tell he was listening intently, tears running down his face. He was looking up at the church, probably praying for his lover's safe return…

"It's late; let's go to the farm, eat, and go to bed. We can catch up and everything in the morning." I tell them, and they all nod. We all start walking through the dark, deserted town. We stick close, seeing as how Maya went missing right in the middle of town.

We eventually reach the farm, and I tell them they can head on in. I let all my animals back into the coop and barn. I check my crops, and hurry in. I lock all the doors and windows.

I got all of my sleeping bags, and handed them to them.

"Someone can take my bed, if you want. Someone can take the couch, just sleep wherever you want." I direct them.

"Let's just share the bed, Angela. It is a double bed after all." Molly says, handing Kasey her sleeping bag. We all settle in, and I drift off to sleep.


End file.
